Thomas 2 - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - Redone - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the first redone version of Thomas 2 for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Footage: *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes A Dip (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *Terence the Tractor (Joshua Horvath) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Diesel Does It Again (Michael Angelis) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (Michael Angelis) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (Joshua Horvath) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Rabbit437) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (TheNewTrainBoy54) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr) *Thomas the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Bertie's Chase (SkarloeyRailway01) *The Diseasel (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr) *Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Brandon) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Percy Proves A Point (Ringo Starr) *Bulls Eye (George Carlin) *The Missing Coach (Willie Rushton) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (Michael Angelis) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Bill, Ben, and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Angelis) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *Legend of the Lost Treasure *Thomas's Anthem *The Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen! *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy's Seaside Trip *Harold the Helicopter *Donald's Duck *Come for The Ride! *It's Great To Be An Engine *Really Useful Engine *Sodor's Island *Roll Call *Snow *Down by the Docks *Navigation *Little Engines *Hear the Engines Coming *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) Category:UbiSoftFan94